<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i think she likes girls by fanaticreader16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008593">i think she likes girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16'>fanaticreader16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dot POV, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dot and Shelby are roommates in college and, while out at a bar one night, Dot starts to suspect that Shelby likes girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Campbell &amp; Shelby Goodkind, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i think she likes girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know what this is. I heard the song "She Likes Girls" by Metro Station for the first time ever the other day and I've been watching and rewatching The Wilds lately and this idea popped into my head.</p><p>This takes place in a non-canon compliant universe. The island never happened, the girls just happen to go the same university.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was clear that she was trying to be subtle, but she was failing miserably. She and Shelby had been assigned as roommates at their university, and since they’d started living together Dot had gotten pretty good at reading Shelby, and she was definitely not checked in to this conversation. Dot took a quick glance towards the dance floor where Shelby kept staring and raised an eyebrow in surprise. The only people currently on the dance floor was a group of 3 girls who looked around their age. Dot scanned the area again, to make sure there wasn’t anything else that could’ve caught Shelby’s eye, but there was no doubt. She was definitely staring at the girls, or maybe just one of the girls (it was hard to tell while they stayed in a group). Dot glanced back at Shelby, whose eyes moved from her drink back to the girls. Yup, she was staring - and not like she just wanted to join in on their dancing. Interesting. </p><p>“So, did you want to go dance?”</p><p>Shelby’s eyes shot back to Dot, and she looked confused. “What? You want to dance?”</p><p>Dot rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t, but you keep looking at the dance floor, so I thought maybe you wanted to. Unless…” she paused and tried not to sound too accusing or too interested, “unless you were looking over there for a different reason?”</p><p>So many different emotions played across Shelby’s face so quickly that it was hard for Dot to keep up. From confusion to embarrassment to fear until finally she landed on a deliberate attempt at a neutral expression.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Dot knew about Shelby’s home life. She knew Shelby’s father was a homophobic preacher who had instilled the idea that gay equals hell in his kids. And now, seeing the way Shelby looked at the girls on the dance floor, her heart sank thinking about how maybe Shelby had taken all of those remarks made by her father super personally; internalized them until she started to feel wrong in her own skin. It made Dot angry just thinking about it. </p><p>But she’d also seen Shelby break out of her shell since being away from home, away from her dad. She’d been more open to new experiences, had met many people of all kinds, and, although sometimes she still stuck her foot in her mouth, she’d also seemed open to changing her views. And now that Dot thinks about it, she’d also seen Shelby checking out a few girls as they walked through campus. </p><p>There’s a difference, she knows, between secretly glancing at a girl and approaching one at a bar, but she decided to test the waters a little.</p><p>“So which one are you looking at?” All three girls were cute; even if they hadn’t been the only ones dancing they probably would’ve captured Shelby’s attention.</p><p>Shelby’s face went white, and she forced out a laugh, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Dot glanced over at Shelby and noticed the fear in her eyes that she was trying to hide under the carefree mask she had on. Dot didn’t want to force the issue - she wasn’t there to push anyone out of the closet. But she figured maybe a little nudge wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>“They look friendly. Let’s go say hi. They probably go to our school, we can make some new friends,” she tried. Maybe framing it as making new friends was the way to go. From Shelby’s face, she decided she was right.</p><p>“Ya... Ya, okay, let’s go make some new friends!” Shelby bounced out of her seat, and seriously, where did this chick get her energy - Dot didn’t know how they got along so well. Dot moved at a more normal pace and by the time she caught up, Shelby had already introduced herself and was integrating herself into this new group. Dot rolled her eyes, because now *she* had to go introduce herself too (she did <em>not</em> think this through), and walked up to the three, now four, girls.</p><p>“Yo, what’s up, I’m Dot. I see you’ve already met Shelby.”</p><p>The girls introduced themselves as Martha, Fatin, and Toni, and fortunately they turned out to be easy enough to chat with. Fatin was funny, opinionated and awesome, and Martha was a huge sweetheart. It was Toni though who seemed to have caught her roommate’s eye - Shelby was overdoing it on playing it cool and instead was practically ignoring the other girl.</p><p>Dot shook her head and laughed under her breath at how unchill Shelby was being. Whatever, she’d done her part, they were there talking to the girls (who were pretty cool, actually, so it was a win for everyone), and the rest was up to Shelby. Like she said, she’s not there to force anyone out of the closet - Shelby would figure it out in her own time.</p><p>The rest of the night was spent with Fatin, Martha, and Toni, dancing and drinking and ultimately just letting go of the stress from the week. Dot got caught up in a conversation with Fatin and Martha and only vaguely noticed when Toni and Shelby went back out to the dance floor. And she was only somewhat aware of when they disappeared from the dance floor towards the dark hallway in the back of the bar. She did notice when they reappeared 30 minutes later, looking positively dishevelled with secret smiles on their lips. She glanced at Shelby who was acting like nothing happened and didn't seem to notice that her hair, which had been neatly pulled up, was now falling out of its tie and looked like someone’s fingers had been running through it. Dot smirked and raised an eyebrow at her friend, but ultimately let it be and turned back to her conversation. Oh ya, Shelby definitely likes girls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it - leave a comment and let me know! Or come find me on tumblr - sarbear1610.tumblr.com :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>